Shattered Pieces
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony has been alone at his tower after Civil War except for his wife Betty. But he soon finds out Clint is in the city. Tony goes to see him and finds out just how bad off Clint is. So Tony takes him back to the tower. Soon they are joined by Barnes. They all get close. So they notice Tony's scared stance and disabilities. So they decide to stick together even when the Accords are
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony has been alone at his tower after Civil War except for his wife Betty. But he soon finds out Clint is in the city. Tony goes to see him and finds out just how bad off Clint is. So Tony takes him back to the tower. Soon they are joined by Barnes. They all get close. So they notice Tony's scared stance and disabilities. So they decide to stick together even when the Accords are gone...

* * *

Avengers/Incredible Hulk (Comics)/Thor

* * *

Tony/Betty/Clint/Bucky/Bruce/Valkyrie/Loki/Stephen/Phil/2 OC's

Warning Large Harem and Family

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony hadn't been dealing well with the fallout from the Civil War as the media dubbed it. He had lost everyone. All his friends had disappeared.

And there was the fact Rogers left him for dead in a frozen HYDRA bunker with many injuries. He had managed to send an SOS to his wife before he passed out from his injuries. Next thing he knew he woke it a hospital 9 days later. He had been in a coma. And when he woke up he was shattered with the damage Rogers had down to him. He lost his hearing from the bad head injury. And his lost his left leg due to restricted blood supply and frostbite. And he also had the Arc Reactor back in his chest. He was horrified and had panicked when he woke and had to be sedated to calm him down.

His wife Betty Ross and partners Stephen Strange, Monica and Nicolette were with him each time he woke in the hospital and they took the time explaining to him what had happened in those days he was unconscious. Apparently Rhodey had blamed him for his injuries and had disappeared with Rogers. That had stung but he had to accept it. He did feel he was responsible for it.

Betty was an amazing wife. And the mother of 10 Year-Olds Alexander James, Alexandra Mary Stark and Vista Angela. Along with 9 year old Elijah Rhodes, 6 year old Joseph Samuel, 7 year old Rikki Nicole, 6 year olds Cory William, Rory Ethan, Diablo Nicholas and Persia Margret, 5 year old Andrew Marcus, 4 year olds Christopher Louis and Charlotte Alice, 3 year old Arthur Jarvis, 2 year old Maria Anna, 1 year olds Nontuplets Toby Matthew, Torres John, Rebel Alice, Luna Nikki, Destiny Sarah, Felicity Louise, Riviera Leanne, Tempest Althea and Trinity Laura and 2 month olds Cody Robert, Daniel Jarred, Alaska Artemis, Athena Zoey and Nebraska Dawn. No one new they were his and that he was married it was safer this way. And Betty's father sure didn't know. It was a madhouse with so many children under ten but they wouldn't have it any other way. So he had 30 children with Betty.

Nicolette gave him Maze Ryan, Penelope Sophie, Ravenna Lux, Venice Juliet and Valley Mercy who were 19, Noah Joel who was 18, Arrow Samuel who was 17, Ryder Adam and Kimberly Kelly who was 16, Zara Veronica who was 15, Lucas Albert and Everest Jade who were 14, Sahara Dusk who was 13, Orca Jasmine who was 12, Elliott Brody who was 11, Velvet Chole and Violette Victoria who were 10, Amber Allison who was 9, Adrian Peter and Adelaide Sofia who were 8, Erin Natalia, Eric George and Ericka Elizabeth who were 7, Nairobi Carrie who was 6, Dakota Julia who was 5, Christian Kyle and Tristan Carter who were 4, Meghan Lucy who was 3, Merry Elena who was 2, Ash Henry who was 1, Ivy Rebecca and Echo Belinda who were one month old. He has 32 kids with Nicolette.

Monica gave him Benjy Damion was 7, Eden Lena and Sinistra Lacy who was 6, Venus Jackie who was 5, Casablanca Tina and Bianca Sarai who were 4, Saga Ebony who is 3, Gregory Jaynes who was 2 and Beckett Johnathan and Forest Jones who were 1.

So he had 72 kids altogether. And Tony knew his wife and partners didn't want anymore children.

Stephen was in a way a lot like him. And Betty had realised they fit together perfectly. So she agreed for him to be their partner. She said they could have more as long as they both agreed on them. She pointly said she wanted Bruce to join them. That Tony didn't have a problem with.

He went home a week after he woke from the coma and went straight to the tower to hide from everyone. Especially from the media. He didn't want Rogers to be in any more trouble. He spent the time making himself a prosthetic leg and a hearing aid to help him be normal. He didn't want anyone to take advantage of his now weaknesses.

He also had luckily been back in the States when Ross called to say the RAFT had been breached. Tony had just put him on hold. While he active the scrambler he had planted in their security. He wanted his friends out of that hell hole. He had never wanted them there. He was going to make Ross pay for that. But what hurt was that Clint, Sam, Scott and Wanda thought it was his idea to put them there. When he didn't even know they were they to an hour before he got there.

He wouldn't blame them if they never forgave him for all of that. Even though Betty told him it wasn't his fault. He wished Bruce was here to help him. But then again Bruce would probably be on Rogers side after all Ross had done to Slovakia Accords.

He was trying to make changes to the Accords or get rid of them. It was slow but hopefully he would get somewhere with them. But if he was being honest he didn't want to see Rogers again any time soon. As he had night terrors of Rogers putting that shield into his chest. And that memory haunted him and Betty had spent many nights up with him calming him down and assuring him he was safe.

Tony had taken time to think about things with Barnes and he realised that Barnes wasn't at fault it was all HYDRA using Barnes's body. Tony had snarled about if Rogers had told him this earlier, he won't have acted that way in Siberia. He would have been fine. Tony would have helped Barnes out after he had taken the time to process Barnes being controlled by HYDRA to kill his parents.

Tony now had helping Barnes on his list of projects he was working on. He was going to see if there was something he could do to remove those trigger words so everyone would be safe. Also on the list was a pardon for Barnes. Something that Tony could admit that Barnes had a right too because all of Barnes crimes he did while being controlled by HYDRA.

Also on his list was a new arm for Barnes as he DID kind of blow the other one off him. So he felt like he owed it to Barnes to make another one. And it was good practice for his own prosthetic leg.

He worked on new armour that would help his now prosthetic leg. He made a nanotech suit to come out of the Arc Reactor. It was fast in assembly then all his other suits before.

He had Peter come around and Harley who he made armour for and he was called Iron Lad he was like a father figure to these two. He was an adopted father to 16-year-old Riri Williams aka Iron Heart, Kate Bishop who was 16 and was Hawkeye, 13-Year-Old Kamala Khan aka Shifter and 12-year-old Doreen Green aka Squirrel Girl. He felt happier when he was around to kids.

Now a few months had past from Siberia and Tony was angry with himself when he realised he hadn't thought of Laura Barton and the kids. He could kick himself. Betty had assured him that it was not his fault as Tony had a lot on his plat including learning sign language, learning to live sometimes without his hearing aid and prosthetic leg. But also working on the Accords and all the Barnes stuff. That it was only natural for some things to fall through the cracks. But Tony still was angry with himself. They should have been his first on his priorities list after he left the hospital.

So here Betty and him were driving to the Barton's farm to check if they were alright. Tony hadn't rang them as Ross might decide to try and track his calls. And his Iron Man armour would be to obvious. So they were taking the discreet route.

It had taken them hours to get to the farm. As they had taken the long route as to make sure they hadn't been followed. So it took a few days not that they minded as it was peace from the city. They got to the Barton farm about midday three days after they left New York City.

"It is too quiet. My hearing aid isn't picking up a sound", Tony says as they get out of the car

"Could they have gone out?" Betty asks curiously

"I don't know. I want to look around. In case there is something out of place", Tony replies

They go up the stairs and knock on the door. As they knew nobody answered but the door was unlocked. Tony got his gauntlet watch activated in case there was any trouble.

"Stay behind me", Tony says quietly

Tony limps into the house and sees what surprises him. Well it is what he didn't see that surprised him. There was obviously no one here and hadn't been for quite a while. Everything personal was missing. It was clear nobody lived here.

"No one lives here", Betty comments knowing this was not what a home looked like

"I know. And it doesn't look like they left under duress", Tony comments

"What are you going to do?" Betty asks

"There is nothing we can do. They have disappeared. And Clint was a SHIELD Agent so he would have them hidden well. I don't want to draw attention to him so I will live them be. They are better off being left alone", Tony says with a sigh

"Will they be alright?" Betty asks

"I hope so", Tony replies

Days and weeks pass since they had went to the Barton Farm and Tony hadn't heard anything about the Barton's from Ross and from the bug he put in Ross's system so he assumed they were safe. He had JARVIS back and had got FRIDAY and JACOSTA running and had JACOSTA monitoring cameras for any sign of any of the Rogue Avengers so he could help them out if needed. It was best to be prepared he thought. For anything. Especially if Ross tried something before Tony could get him kicked out of office.

Tony was working on his next leg prosthetic when JACOSTA talked in his ear aid.

"Sir I have a 96% facial recognition on Clint Barton", JACOSTA says

Tony's head jumps up in shock he didn't think any of his once friends would think of showing their faces in New York obviously he was wrong and did the right thing having JACOSTA watch the security camers.

"Show me!"

* * *

**Author's ****Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 27th Birthday to me**

* * *

**I would have updated my other stories today like it is my tradition but my family's beloved dog past away this month suddenly she was a Companion Dog and it has hit me pretty hard. Not to mention my family.**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

"Show Me!" Tony orders

JACOSTA brings up footage of a alley not far from the Tower. It was dark and the camera didn't really catch the figure well but Tony would know that figure anywhere.

"Where is this?" Tony asks

JACOSTA tells him the street. Tony nods.

"Make sure nobody sees this JACOSTA. FRI, J help her. I am going to get our friend. JARVIS tell Betty, Nicolette, Monica I am bringing a Hawk home", Tony tells his AI's

"It will be done sir", JARVIS says

"Good", Tony says hurrying out

He didn't want Clint to more somewhere he couldn't find him. Tony limped to his car in the underground parking lot. He tears out of the garage and onto the streets. Tony thinks about the footage it was not like Clint who was a Master spy to be caught on footage. And being out her in the pouring rain. Tony didn't know what Clint was thinking but Tony knew he had to get too Clint soon in case something was wrong. There were dozens of questions in his mind. Not just him being caught on camera and being in the rain. But one other question was where was Clint's wife and kids? Tony had been looking for them and couldn't find them and he had a virus planted in Ross's and knew that he hadn't found them either so that was a good sign.

But another question was, was why he wasn't with Cap? Where is Cap? Was he nearby? They were all questions running through his head as he headed in the direction of the alley. Also was a more important question was, was Clint injured? That really troubled Tony. Tony's gut told him something was wrong.

Tony slams on the breaks near the alley and gets out of his car. The rain was heavy. But Tony's hear aid picked up the sound of heavy breathing and crackling of breath.

Tony cautiously walks to the alley and slowly works in. It was hard to see in the rain but he saw a figure huddled in the corner.

"Legolas it is my Tony", Tony says softly over the rain

The figure flinches.

"Your safe. I swear I won't turn you in. Never", Tony says

"Tony", the figure rasps

Tony kneels down and sees Clint he was in just a hoody and jeans. He was soaked through. Tony could tell Clint had lost weight and he was holding his ribs. Indicating injury. Tony with his hearing aid could pick up the rattled of his lungs. Tony swore that wasn't good.

Tony put his hand to Clint's forehead and it was burning hot indicating a fever.

"Come on birdbrain lets get you in the car", Tony says softly

Tony gently puts his hand under Clint's elbow and helps him up. Clint gets out a moan and a whimper.

That had Tony worried in the time he had know Clint he had never let pain show.

"It is going to be alright. We need to get you room. Even with your temperature you will get hypothome", Tony instructs leading Clint to the front seat of his car

He struggles getting Clint into the passage seat and belted up but he does. He pulls a blanket from the backseat and wraps it around Clint. He then quickly goes around to the drives side. He turns the heat on full. He starts to make his way back to the tower.  
"J you there?" Tony murmurs into his ear aid

"_Yes sir", JARVIS says_

"Tell Jenny we will need her immediately. I want nurses ready and sworn to secrecy with NDA's have Murdock do it. Have Reed and Johnny in the garage to help me bring him up. Tell Betty, Nicolette, and Monica to have a bed ready with plenty of blankets", Tony murmurs

"_I will sir. Everything will be ready", JARVIS replies_

"Legolas when was the last time you ate?" Tony asks Clint softly

Clint doesn't reply he just was huddled in his wet clothes. Tony hears Clint coughing.

"J have Monica gets some dry clothes in Clint's size. Tell Jen I think Clint has Pneumonia. And that he is unresponsive", Tony murmurs

"_I have passed on the message", JARVIS says in his ear_

"Clint I just want you to know your safe and nobody will hurt you. Can you tell me if your family is safe?" Tony asks

Clint just mumbles.

"Clint is your wife and kids safe?" Tony repeats

"Not my wife", Clint coughs

"Clint do you want to explain that?" Tony asks

But Clint was back to being unresponsive again. Tony believed Clint was going in and out of consciousness.

"_Doctor Jennifer Banner wants to know if he is conscious?" JARVIS asks_

"He is drifting in and out", Tony murmurs

Tony pushes the car to the limit and gets to the tower in record time. He pulls into the garage to find Reed, Johnny and Ben waiting for them. Tony slams on the breaks and jumps out unsteady.

"We need to get him to Jen", Tony orders

"We will have him there quickly", Reed assures Tony

Tony opens the door to the barely consciousness Archer.

"Clint these are friends of mine you are safe I swear on everything I hold dear", Tony says softly

Reed and Johnny host him up between them and they move to the lifts. Tony picks up Clint's bag and follows them.

"Hurry the elevator J", Tony says

"Yes Sir", JARVIS replies

The elevator speeds up to they are on the medical floor. They got off and were met with Jennifer Banner, Susan Richards nee storm, and his wives Betty, Nicolette and Monica. And to Tony's surprise Doctor Cho.

"Put him on the bed quickly and out of those clothes", Jennifer orders

Everyone quickly moves and soon Clint was out of his clothes and these saw he was black and blue cursing Jennifer and Cho to curse. They start hooking him up to monitors and having the nurses take his vitals.

"No, No you won't have me", Clint says starting to fight them

"Hold him still", Doctor Cho orders

Tony quickly comes to Clint's side.

"Legolas you are safe. You are in Stark Tower. I swear I won't let anything happen to you. You have my word I won't move from your side. But you have to let these nice nurses and doctors help you", Tony says putting his hand on Clint's shoulder gently

"Stark?" Clint slurs

"Yes Birdbrain it is me", Tony says softly

"Safe?" Clint slurs

"Yes", Tony replies

"Stay?" Clint slurs

"Too you send me away", Tony replies

"Mmmm", Clint slurs

"Clint where is your family?" Tony asks urgently

"Safe", Clint slurs tears falling

"What does that mean?" Tony asks gently

"They are out of my reach", Clint slurs and coughs

"Put oxygen on him!" Doctor Cho orders

"Get Tony a chair near his head. He won't be able to stand the whole time", Jennifer orders

The orders where quickly followed and Tony gladly sat on the chair near Clint's shoulder. It worried Tony that his hearing aid could pick up the bad crackle in Clint's lungs.

"His lungs are crackling badly. My hearing aid is even picking them up", Tony tells them

"We need X-Rays immediately. I want blood taken to test for Pneumonia and Infection from these cuts. IVs in with fluids, pain relief, antibiotics, and a light sedative", Doctor Cho orders

"Birdbrain you need X-Rays I can't be in here for them. Behave and they will be over quickly and I WILL be back", Tony says in Clint's ear

Clint nods breathing laboured. Tony gets up and walks out of the room. Matt Murdock was making his way towards him.

"Why do I need the NDA's?" Murdock asks gruffly

"I have a new resident here. He is in a bad way", Tony replies

Murdock tilts his head.

"I can hear all the equipment but who is it?" Murdock asks

"Since your part of my team I will tell you it is Clint Barton. But that information doesn't leave the Tower", Tony tells him

"Your helping him?" Murdock asks

"We all know Ross is in the wrong. I would never give any of THEM up if I meet them again. So Clint is going to be protected here. Even if I have to pull the whole New Avengers Team in", Tony informs him

"You are really worried", Murdock states

"You have no idea. I haven't been this worried in years", Tony replies

"Then you will have support. Have you called anyone?" Murdock asks

"My wives know. The Fantastic Four know. But nobody else. I am going to get my partner Stephen here. Daisy should not be too far from here. Spider-Man and his mercenary Boyfriend will help. My other adopted kids will help. Deathlock is a maybe and so is Vision. Hope is out tonight with her father so I might call them in. Sharon is not far so she is possible. Jane, Darcy and Erik live here but they are only scientists. And there is your girlfriend Elektra that I will call in. Along with your team mates Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Danny Rand. I might even call in the bastard Logan. And I have 71 recruits at the moments that are Mutants, Inhumans or Enhanced Individuals", Tony replies

"You didn't tell me you had that many people in the wings", Murdock comments

"Recent development. Daisy has been finding people. And Logan has some uses", Tony replies drily

"So you will go Wolverine in?" Murdock

"This situation demands it", Tony replies

"Then it is serious I will get in touch with my contacts and have my people come here", Murdock offers

"That would be good. JARVIS get the main team here. I will have SHIVIA and RIVIERA up soon to help with security but us on High Alert. No one gets in the elevators without being scanned to make sure the person is who they say and have security clearance. Under NO circumstances is Thaddeus Ross to be allowed in. If he turns up I am to be notified immediately!" Tony orders

"It will be done Sir", JARVIS answers

"Good", Tony says nodding assured JARVIS will take care of everything till he activated SHIVIA and RIVIERA

"Mr Stark you need to get in here", Doctor Cho calls

Tony hurries into the room. He sees more machines connected to Clint then before.

"What is wrong?" Tony asks

"We will need to put him on a ventilator so his lungs can rest. He has 5 broken ribs that are not helping his lungs. And a hairline fracture to his skull and arm", Doctor Cho tells him

"You can do whatever you can to save his life", Tony tells her

"He is resist to the ventilator", Jennifer tells him

"I will talk to him. Give me a minute", Tony replies walking over to Clint

Clint was now sweating obviously he had a high temperature. Tony could hear the wheeze loud and clear with his hearing aid.

"Birdbrain can you hear me?" Tony asks near his ear

"Stark", Clint gasps  
"Legolas you have to let them sedate you and put you on a ventilator", Tony tells him

"Can't…no…t…sa…fe", Clint breaths out

"I give you my word Clint nothing and no one will harm you. I promise to protect you with my life if needed", Tony tells him

Clint looks at him and even with his foggy brain he could see the promise and determination in Tony's eyes.

"Still can't", Clint gasps

"Why?" Tony asks the sick man

"Scared", Clint admits

"What off?" Tony asks gently

"Tha…t…I…won't…wa…ke…up", Clint gasps

"Clint I want you to look at me", Tony says seriously

Clint turns to look at the man he had come to talk too. He couldn't believe Tony had found him and wasn't turning him in. He didn't know if this was a dream or not. But something in Tony's eyes made him believe this was real.

"I promise you Clint that you. Will. Not. Die. I won't let you my friend. I promise I won't leave your side the entire time your on the ventilator", Tony promises firmly

"You…can't…pro…mise…th…at", Clint says

"I can. I made I lot of mistakes Clint. Your my friend. I promise I won't leave you. I have never had. Only when you disappeared from the RAFT I did. I promise my friend I was going to spring you and the others out if Rogers didn't. I planted a virus to go off when Cap broke you lot out so nobody could follow you. I even put Ross on hold for a few hours to give you all a chance of escape. I never wanted this 'Civil War' to happen. I know the Accords are Shit. I was already amending them when everything went down. I have an army of 20 lawyers working on this as well as yours and the others pardons. So believe me Clint I won't leave you alone and I will NEVER turn you in", Tony says finishing his speech

Clint looks at his friend and could see the truth in his eyes. He had come here to turn himself in. But here was Tony promising he wasn't going too. He still held a bit of trust for his friend. Even with his hazy mind he could see Tony was fighting for him.  
"Promise?" Clint rasps

"I promise I won't leave. I will be right here", Tony says sitting down

"Alright", Clint whispers

"Helen, Jenny you can proceed", Tony calls to them

They started setting him up.

"Se…e…you…la…ter?" Clint breaths

"Count on it", Tony promises as Clint's eyes close

Tony watches as they set him all up. He had a lot of drips in him and leads and wires.

"We will fight for him", Doctor Cho promises

"You better. I am not letting him go", Tony replies

Doctor Cho nods and walks out.

"I am here Birdbrain and you won't be leaving us anytime soon", Tony whispers in his ear

Tony's wives come in smiling softly and handing him his StarkPad he had work too do. Security needed to be updated, AI's needed to get turned on, collages that needed to be filled in and more importantly a special pardon that needed to be rushed through…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
